Drink, Swear, Steal, and Lie
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Eliot has a set of rules he follows. Don't drink to excess. Never swear in front of a woman. Never steal (okay that one rule can be broken.) Don't lie. He follows these rules, and never breaks them...until he meets a blonde thief by coincidence. Now he's breaking his rules, and he can't stop. Not until he claims the elusive Parker.
1. The Start

**Finally, I got this first chapter completed and ready to upload! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Eliot moved quietly through the building, making sure he saw no one, and no one saw or heard him. He shook his head in the darkness, and continued moving, when he heard footsteps above him. He paused to listen more carefully. He must have been hearing things. Too many days on the job, all for Damien Moreau.

He sighed, at least this was the last one, and then he could get out. He hated his job, or at least the killing bit. In fact, he hated a lot of things. He hated drinking to excess. He hated lying. He hated swearing in front of a woman, unless the occasion calls for it, and he hated stealing. Well, the last one, he did more than enough because, well, he was good at it.

He finally made it to the vault, and sighed, as he took out the bomb. Too many things could go wrong with this plan, and yet there was no other choice. Damien wanted this vault destroyed, or at least the contents, and that's what he planned to do.

He placed the bomb on the door, and secured it tightly before whirling around. "Come out." He shouted into the empty space in front of him. "I know someone is there, so you better come out." He shouted, knowing that the building was empty with the exception of a few security guards, but they were nothing that Eliot couldn't handle.

He heard a quiet sigh, and suddenly a body fell in front of him with a harness around her body, and a frown on her face. "You know the whole purpose of sneaking in was to let nobody know you are there." She remarked, with irritation.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this, so whoever you are. Leave." He stated, turning back to the bomb.

"You're destroying that for Moreau." She remarked, skipping towards him.

He nodded curtly, and glanced at her. "I'm not going to say this again. Leave." He remarked, stiffly.

She shrugged. "I can't let you do that." She stated, shaking her head.

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah, well, you have no choice." He replied, coldly.

She clicked her tongue. "Well, that's too bad, because neither do you." She remarked, pulling something out of her pocket.

Eliot turned his head to look at her, and saw her with a devilish look on her face. "What?" He asked, finally moved his eyes to her hands.

She smiled widely, and held up a needle. "I'm sorry. Nothing personal." She stated, jamming a needle in his neck with precision, and speed.

He grunted, and suddenly felt weak. "Shit." He whispered, watching her smile widely.

He fell to the ground, and before his sight went dark, he watched her open up the vault and entered. "Who are you?" He asked, softly before his voice became slurred.

She smiled as she exited the vault and closed it. Jamming papers in her bag, she knelt down beside him, and dragged him far enough way, before letting the bomb go. She smiled as she studied his face. He was handsome. Smiling she bent over, and kissed his cheek.

He groaned, and opened his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, his words slurring.

She smiled, and touched his face. "Parker."

He felt his eyes droop, and though he tried to keep them open, he couldn't. "Parker." He whispered, feeling warm lips on his.

She sighed. "I bet that would be awesome if you weren't drugged." She stated, kissing his lips once more. "Oh, well, take care, hitter." She stated, standing up and skipping away.

Eliot groaned, and couldn't fight the urge to close his eyes once more. "Parker." He whispered, finally drifting off into unconsciousness.

Two hours later he woke to the sound of his name being called, and his eyes slowly opened, but they remained blurry and dazed. His head throbbed with a slight pounding as if a hammer got loose inside his head.

He shook his head, and realized he was still lying on the cemented floor. Slowly, he attempted to rise up, but he couldn't find the strength. He felt hands wrap around his shoulder, and helped him sit up, but his mind was still fuzzy.

"Eliot!"

He shook his head, and raised his left hand to run over his face. "Damn." He whispered, shaking the fuzziness out of his head.

"Eliot, come on, man, snap out of it."

He blinked a few times, and his vision focused. "Quinn." He whispered, huskily.

Quinn nodded, and looked around, frantically. "What happened?"

Eliot placed his hand on the ground, and attempted to stand up. Quinn noticed, and helped him stand with slight support. "There was a woman." He began, shaking his head slightly, though his head still throbbed. "She drugged me." He added, slightly dazed.

Quinn chuckled lightly. "Leave it to you to be done in by a woman." He remarked, helping Eliot walk towards a wall, earning a glare from Eliot. Quinn shook his head, and stepped away when Eliot leaned against the wall. "What did she want?" He asked, with a hint of worry.

Eliot grunted, and bowed his head. "She took some papers from the vault before she blew it up with the bomb Damien sent." He growled, rubbing his hand through his long hair.

Quinn groaned, and closed his eyes. "If Damien finds out, Eliot…" He whispered, lowly.

Eliot sighed. "I know. I have to find her." He replied, shaking his head once more.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Do you need me to help?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Eliot glared at him, and shook his head. "No, I need to do this by myself." He replied, pushing away from the wall. "She won't trick me again." He stated, gruffly.

Quinn chuckled, and shook his head. "I'll tell Damien that something went wrong with the blast, and that you died. That should give you time to find her." He stated, after he sobered.

Eliot looked at his friend, and sighed. "That would be best." He whispered, nodding.

"It's the only way, Eliot." Quinn replied, glancing toward the vault. "How are you going to find her?" He asked, after a moment.

Eliot sighed. "She's a thief, Quinn, a crazy thief, but she's predictable." He replied, walking through the room with Quinn following.

Quinn smiled, and caught up with him. "Well, good luck, my friend." He replied, as they stopped at the exit door. "If you ever need my help," Quinn remarked holding out his hand. "I'm your huckleberry." He replied, with a smile.

Eliot chuckled, and grasped his friend's hand. "I love that movie." He replied, shaking his friend's hand.

Quinn laughed, and narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell doesn't?" He asked, causing Eliot to chuckle, and shake his head before leaving the building.

Quinn sighed as he watched his friend walked out into the darkness. "Now, to make Damien believe that Eliot Spencer is dead." He whispered, turning back to the building.

Eliot sighed as he made it to his truck, and climbed in. He glanced back to the building, and sighed. One damned mission. One last damned mission was all he had left, and some damned thief decided to make his life hell, and make him go on the run.

"Damn it, woman." He whispered, turning the ignition.

"Talking about me?"

He jumped and turned his head as he saw her pop up in his passenger window. "Damn it, Parker." He stated, shaking his head, before glaring at her.

She shrugged, and climbed through his window without opening the door of his truck.

He turned on his side, and glared at her. She smiled giddily, and turned her gaze to him. "Don't you know how to use a door?" He asked, glared at her.

She shrugged. "Doors are boring." She stated, with a fake pout. "You remembered my name." She replied, surprisingly.

He sighed. "I want those documents you took from the vault." He stated, pointing his right pointer finger at her.

She shook her head. "Sorry, no can do." She stated, shifting on the seat.

He glared at her. "Look those documents don't belong to you." He began, watching her laugh.

"They don't belong to you either." She stated, turning her blonde head to him.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "Look, those documents…" He began, firmly.

"Are gone." She concluded, nodding her head, curtly.

He groaned, and shook his head. "What do you mean they're gone?" He asked, harshly.

She shrugged. "They're gone. I sent them away." She stated, smiling softly.

He growled, and threw his head against the head cushion of his seat. "Damn." He whispered, shaking his head.

She furrowed her brow, and gazed at him curiously. "You sure do curse a lot." She stated, absently.

He sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Yeah, I do." He stated, without emotion.

She sighed. "If it's any consolation, those documents are in a safe place, so you shouldn't worry about them." She replied, fiddling with her hands.

He shook his head. "It doesn't help, Parker, because of you, I have to pretend I'm dead or else I will be dead unless I get those documents." He stated, glaring at her.

She bit her bottom lip. "He won't know that I have them, at least for a long time." She whispered, finally lifting her gaze to his.

He sighed. "Why are you here?" He asked, looking at her. "You won't give me the documents, and you have no reason to be here, so why are you still?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled shyly, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. After I secured the documents, I couldn't leave without knowing you made it out." She whispered, keeping her head down. "I'm not a killer." She added, looking up at him.

He sighed, and nodded. "No, you're not." He replied, softly.

She sighed. "What's your name?" She asked, curiously.

He closed his eyes, and couldn't help the smile on his lips. "Eliot Spencer." He whispered, finally answering her.

She nodded, and held out her right hand. "Please to meet you." She stated, a little too happily for his taste, but he smiled and returned her shake.

"Yeah, we'll see." He returned, shaking his head.

She smiled. "Well, see you around, Eliot Spencer." She remarked, moving to get out of the truck.

He shook his head, and reached for her, but she eluded him. "You know I will find you and those documents." He shouted, as she stood on the outside of the truck.

She smiled, and tilted her blonde head to the side. "I'd love to see you try." She whispered, skipping away.

He smiled unconsciously and shook his head. Glancing back at the building, he knew this life was behind him, for the moment.

He heard a slight bang on the side of his truck, and turned his head slightly to the left to see Parker standing next to the driver door.

He opened his mouth, but she grabbed his face, and kissed him quickly, yet passionately. She pulled away, and smiled.

"I was right, much better without the drug." She whispered, moving away from him, and back into the darkness.

Eliot opened his eyes, slowly, and a smile played on his lips. Oh, yes, she was right.

Chasing her, was going to be fun, and he couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

**PLEASE BE KIND IN THE REVIEW!**

**Aw, the chase begins! Now, the fun begins with a little danger! Quinn will be in here, but not much. I haven't decided on the team yet, but we'll see.**

**The other new Leverage story will be up later tonight! I'm almost finished with the first tale, so bear with me!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. A Dare

**It took me forever to get this chapter finished, and yet it's not long enough for me, but I got stuck. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The door opened to the loft, and Parker trotted in the room, only to plop on the couch.

A dark haired woman smiled as she approached the blonde, and sat down on the chair beside the couch. "I take it the heist went well." She replied in a British accent.

Parker took off her beanie, and smiled. "I took the documents, and delivered as requested." She replied, smiling brighter as she thought about the man she left behind.

Sophie nodded, and crossed her bare leg, with the skirt of her dress rising just an inch. "Nate will be happy." Sophie remarked with a smirk.

Parker nodded. "Where is Nate anyway?" She asked, looking around for the older man, who was her surrogate father, since Archie passed away. Well, murdered was the proper term. Murdered by Moreau.

Sophie sighed. "He took Hardison to meet the client." She replied, stiffly.

Parker nodded, and stood up. She shifted nervously on her feet, and glanced at the door. "Sophie, can we talk?" She replied, lowly.

Sophie read the young woman's face, and smiled. "Sure, go ahead." She replied, motioning to the woman.

Parker placed her hands over her mouth, and sat down on the coffee table in front of Sophie. "I met someone. Someone I remember from a few years ago." She replied, placing her forearms on her legs.

Sophie nodded, and leaned forward, placing her right arm across her legs. "Is this someone a man?" She asked, softly.

Parker nodded. "I never met him personally, but from a distance, when I was on a personal job." She replied with fond remembrance. "His name is Eliot Spencer, and he is what we called a hitter." She added, bowing her head.

Sophie nodded in understanding. "He works for Damien Moreau, doesn't he?" She asked after a moment.

Parker sighed. "Not anymore. After I took the documents out of the vault, he said that he had to run now. Moreau's going to kill him." She whispered, bowing her head.

Sophie nodded. "I see, and you think we should help him." She replied, though it sounded more like a question.

Parker sighed, and then groaned. "I don't know." She replied, turning her head away.

"You like him, don't you?" Sophie concluded with a secret smile.

Parker jerked her head back to face the woman. "What?!" She asked, wriggling her nose. "I barely know him." She stated, shaking her head.

Sophie nodded, and smiled. "That doesn't mean you don't like him, Parker. All it takes is a moment." She replied, in a low tone.

Parker groaned, and bowed her head for only a moment. "I've got to get out of here." She muttered, as she stood up, and walked out the door, leaving Sophie there, smiling.

Parker stepped out of the building and walked down the street, her mind trailing back to the previous night.

Normally, she was alert to her surroundings, but at that moment, she didn't' know someone was following her, until she felt an arm wrap around her waist, tightly.

She stiffened, and jerked her head to the side. "What the hell?" She asked, and relaxed a little when she saw who it was.

Eliot frowned, and pushed her into a darkened alley. "We need to talk." He replied, gruffly.

Parker rolled her eyes, and nearly stumbled when he pushed her up against the wall. "Why?" She asked, innocently.

He scoffed, and trapped her with both of his arms on either side of her body, and glared into her eyes. "You know why." He remarked, firmly.

She smiled, in a childlike manner, and nodded. "Right the kiss." She stated, watching his anger flash in his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth a fraction before closing it, and shook his head. "You know damn well it isn't the kiss." He stated, through clench teeth.

She clicked her tongue, and shook her head. "There you go cussing again." She replied, trying not to smirk.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Where are those documents?" He asked, trying not to lose his temper.

Parker tilted her head to the side. "What documents?" She asked, innocently.

He groaned, and clamped his eyes shut. "You know what documents." He growled out.

She smiled, and faked recognition. "Oh, those documents," She began, nodding. "I don't know." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

He groaned, and pushed away from the wall to run his fingers through his hair. "Damn it." He growled, shaking his head.

Parker smirked, but remained against the wall. "Why do you work for him?" She asked, after a moment.

Eliot jerked his head to her, and she saw the pain flash in his eyes before he brought his guard back up. "That's none of your damn business." He muttered, glaring t her.

She shrugged. "Well, then, since you don't need me, I'll just trudge on along." She replied skipping away.

Eliot reached for her arm, and jerked her back into the alley.

"Ow!" She screeched, as her back hit the brick wall.

He sighed, and placed his hands on either side of her once more. "I'm sorry, but I really need those documents, Parker." He stated, glaring at her, though his voice held a hint of tenderness.

Parker gazed up into his eyes. "I really don't know where they are." She stated, holding his gaze, and feeling a funny feeling enter her stomach.

He searched her eyes, and felt his body push closer. Every fiber of his body began to ache, but he pushed them aside, and stepped back. "Fine." He stated, lowly, and dropped his arms to his sides. "I will find them." He added, about to walk away.

Parker shook her head and reached forward, grasping his left arm. "You can't." She replied, shaking her head frantically.

Eliot glanced down at her hand, and watched as she jerked her hand away. He looked into her eyes, and shook his head. "I'm a specialist in retrievals, Parker. You'll find there is nothing that I can't find." He stated, roughly.

Parker shook her head. "Let it go, Eliot." She whispered.

He shook his head. "I can't." He returned, walking out of the alley.

Parker shook her head. "You won't find them." She shouted, causing him to stop.

He smirked. "Just watch me." He returned, before heading out.

She shook her head. "Not unless I get to them first." She replied, with a smirk.

Eliot stopped, and turned his head. "Oh, that's what I'm counting on." He whispered, smiling.

Parker opened her mouth, and then shut it. As he disappeared around the corner, she smiled. Oh, yeah, this was going to be fun.

**~X~**

She packed what she needed, and straightened when she saw a dark skinned man standing in the doorway.

"Why are you doing this, Parker?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Parker smiled, and let out a chuckle. "Because I have to." She replied, nodding her head, as she threw her black bag over her shoulder.

Hardison shook his head. "You don't have to do this." He replied, stepping closer to her.

Parker nodded. "Yes, I do, Hardison." She remarked, stepping around him.

Hardison grasped her upper left arm, and stopped her. "Why?" He asked, catching her eyes. "Why are you going after him?" He asked, with his eyes feeling with emotion.

Parker pulled out of his grasp, and smiled. "Because he dared me to." She replied, giddily, running out of the room, and out of her apartment, leaving behind a broken hearted man.

* * *

**Who's chasing who? LOL!**

**I know a few of you have qualms about Parker's personality in this story, and she is slightly different than in the show, but that is how I pictured her for this. She's still childlike, but a little more grown up in this. I'll try to stay true, but this is how I have pictured this. I'm sorry if you don't approve, but...**

**Anyway, will Nathan, Sophie, and Hardison help Parker? Eliot has already broken one of his rules about not swearing in front of a woman. What about the other three? What will Parker drive him too?**

**Oh, the other story, the fairytale one, has been put on hold until I get a few of them going. I'll try to get it up and running in a few days, so look for it. Sorry for the delay.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
